Connections
by unfoldingbliss
Summary: Unalaq doesn't think much of Republic City. But duty calls, and a representative must be assigned. [Unalaq-centric kid!Desna/Asami fluff]


Unalaq didn't think much of Republic City.

The last of his visits, accompanied by his wife and two toddlers, left him unimpressed and disgusted with the debauchery surrounding the majority of the city. The art of bending used as cheap entertainment, the devolution of the Water Tribes' food and clothes, reinvented and redesigned for other nations' preferred tastes. Crime also ran rampant in the city, benders of all backgrounds teaming up to incite fear in shop owners and impoverished districts. Surely this wasn't what Avatar Aang had in mind when he wanted to unite the nations (especially considering his own people were tucked securely away on their own island, free of the oppression and debacle flooding the city), was it?

Duty called, however, and Unalaq was forced to visit Republic City once more, Desna his only companion this time around. Eska was ill and he'd rather his wife take care of her than any of the other healers in the court. Besides, it seemed that Desna enjoyed the city somewhat more than his father, and it had been quite some time since he'd ventured outside the Northern Water Tribe capital.

"Father, can we attend a pro-bending match?" the six year-old asked, his eyes drinking up the sights and sounds of the bustling crowd around them, "I want to see the Water Tribe man who can earthbend."

"Perhaps, my child," Unalaq replied, though he wasn't sure if he could stomach seeing such a grotesque display again, "It is a novelty that one may indulge in from time to time. But do not dwell on it much – we _are_ here on business, and I want you to learn as much as possible."

"Yes, father," Desna said with a curt nod, the corner of his lips tugging into a small, hopeful smile, "I understand."

"Good," Unalaq returned the smile and gently ruffled the top of his son's head before they continued further down the main road towards City Hall. His guards had insisted they use the popular Satomobile for transportation, but Unalaq refused. Walking was just fine, and it seemed few in Republic City neither knew nor cared about his presence. Some whispers ushered throughout the crowd, mere speculation on why such a man wore dark, blue robes in the middle of summer. But it was all frivolous gossip and no one had caught on yet. Better for him and his son, regardless.

When they finally made it to the steps of City Hall, Unalaq took a sharp breath before one of his guards opened the doors, hoping that this would be over and done with in about an hour. His court advisors had already cut the applications in half, and he would know by which still standing were qualified for the job. At least, that's what he kept telling himself. The sooner they left Republic City, the better.

"Should I go ahead and look for Councilman Tenzin, sir?" One of his guards, a woman near his age by the name of Akna inquired as they looked out to the other side of the hallway.

"No; it's best if we wait for Tenzin here," Unalaq replied, "I informed him of our arrival time yesterday. He should be here soon."

"Can I look around the hallway, father?" Desna tugged at his pants, pointing to the large Water Tribe tapestry hanging a few yards to the right, "I promise not to touch anything or wander off too far."

Unalaq was almost inclined to roll his eyes at his son's uptight behavior, though he hardly wondered where he got it from. Both he and his wife were relatively conservative and had taught the twins from an early age the many acts of polite behavior. Still, Unalaq had to wonder if even in childhood, _he_ had been so poised and well-behaved, given whom his older brother was.

"Oh, I apologize – are we interrupting anything?"

A stream of hot sunlight wafted over Unalaq's eyes, turning him towards the older, gentle voice. At the entrance of the hall stood a stout man maybe a decade older than Unalaq, accompanied by a child of his own. Her black hair was tied into a dark red ribbon, face brightening as her gaze caught onto Desna. Beside him, a thinner man sporting a short mustache regarded Unalaq's guards, as though sizing them up in case a scuffle ensued.

"No, you are not," Unalaq told the man, uninterested in further conversation with anyone from the city. "We are merely waiting for Councilman Tenzin. Please, continue forward."

"Oh, what a coincidence!" the man exclaimed, bursting into a smile, "We too have business with the councilman – well, the council in general. We're a little early though, since this is Asami's first time here."

The little girl nodded at the sound of her own name, jumping out from behind her father's leg, providing Unalaq and Desna with a proper curtsy, "Hello, how do you do?"

Before Unalaq could speak, Desna approached Asami and returned her curtsy with a bow, his eyes looking over the girl with mild curiosity, "Hello, Asami of Republic City. I am Prince Desna of the Northern Water Tribe. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Asami gasped, abruptly taking the boy's hands into her own. Desna jumped at the contact, his shoulders tense as the girl practically squealed, "You're a prince? A _real_ prince? Daddy, daddy, I can't believe it – I can't believe I'm meeting a real prince!"

The man Unalaq presumed was her father paled at her jovial outburst, looking to his other companion as though he should have said something.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, his voice smooth and deep, "Just because I have a little Water Tribe in me doesn't mean I keep up with their news."

"Some help you are," the man mumbled before turning to Unalaq, stiff embarrassment written into every corner of his face, "My apologies; I had no idea that the Chief of the Water Tribes would honor the city with his presence. I'm Hiroshi Sato, the founder – "

"Of Sato Industries, I assume?" Unalaq finished for him, keeping his voice clear and low. His eyes flickered over to his son, his hands still in the clutches of Asami, cheeks as red as strawberry tomatoes. Both Desna and Eska were the youngest children in the court, the closest adolescent their age being thirteen. This would be the first time Desna had interacted with another child besides his own sister….

It wasn't like she was some rube from the city either. She seemed cultured enough, and her father was a success. Perhaps some good could come of this visit after all.

"Yes, that would be me," Hiroshi nodded vigorously, taking a step towards Asami, "And I also apologize for my daughter's behavior. Her mother just _loves_ to read her fairytales that involve princes and princesses, it's not her fault really. Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll just be on our – "

"It's quite alright, Mr. Sato," Unalaq put out his hand to stall the man from taking his child away from Desna, "I'm sure my son is just as happy to be in the company of Miss Asami. Right, Desna?"

His son didn't have the energy to turn to his father, but he did nod, quietly intertwining his tiny fingers around Asami's. The little girl squeaked in delight and led him down the hall, babbling about how they just _had_ to visit the pro-bending arena together when they left City Hall. Hiroshi's companion and Akna scurried after the children, exchanging quick pleasantries.

"So, just how thin does that Water Tribe blood run, city boy?" Akna smirked, her fist gripping the handle of the blade closest to him.

"It'd be enough to sate you, I'm sure," the man replied dryly, satisfied as he watched the color drain from her face.

"It seems they'll be just fine on their own," Unalaq tried his best to ignore the bickering pair and smiled at Hiroshi instead, extending his arm out for a proper handshake, "And I must apologize – I have yet to introduce myself. I am Unalaq, Chief of the Southern and Northern Water Tribes. It is a pleasure to meet you, Hiroshi Sato. I heard you are quite a prominent figure in Republic City."

Hiroshi blinked while taking Unalaq's hand, seemingly mystified by how smooth their meeting was going, "Oh, well, I don't mean to brag, but yes – that's what the papers say! Just trying to do my part, really. Making the city more efficient, creating jobs..."

"As all leaders should," Unalaq replied, pulling his hand way and gesturing for Hiroshi to follow him, "Though, I am personally a little hesitant of the need for such technology as luxury ground transportation, given that the Northern Water Tribe has done just fine before – could you care to enlighten me on the advantages of such a device?"

"Certainly!" Hiroshi smiled, "Nothing would please me more! Perhaps if you have time during your visit, we could set up a play date for Asami and the prince, and we could discuss – "

"Chief Unalaq! Mr. Sato!" a shout from the other side of the hall interrupted Hiroshi, and the two whipped around to get a good look of the newcomer, dressed in robes of orange and yellow.

"Ah, Councilman Tenzin," Unalaq stopped, waiting for Tenzin to come to them. They were the guests, after all, and Tenzin was late, "Good to see you again."

"I'm – I'm terribly sorry for being so late!" Tenzin gasped as he met them, bowing to each of the men in front of him, "My wife was asleep and our newborn was…not in the mood to be held by anyone but her father, you see."

"Understandable," Unalaq shrugged off, several memories of his own twins screeching in the middle of the night surfacing, begging him for a pair of strong arms and soft lullabies, "I'm sure Mr. Sato and I have been there before. Now, where will be the interviews be taking place?"

"In your former representative's office," Tenzin answered, "Mr. Sato, if you could just wait here, I'll be back for you shortly."

"Of course," Hiroshi grinned and turned to Unalaq, "Liu and I could look after the prince then, if you don't mind that is. I'm sure Asami would be more than happy to continue to play with him."

Unalaq mulled over the suggestion for a moment before nodding in approval. Perhaps it would prove more beneficial if Desna continued relations with the young heiress, rather than suffering from the tedious interviews even his father was in no mood for, "Very well, Mr. Sato. Maybe we can discuss your Satomobiles another time. Akna will stay behind to keep an eye on the children as well. Mauja, come with me."

His other guard, a burly man in his forties shadowed Unalaq as he departed from Hiroshi's company and followed Tenzin, only pausing briefly when he came across Desna and Asami staring up at a portrait of the current Fire Lord, hands still interlocked with one another's.

"Stay with Miss Asami," Unalaq said, "Akna will be here if you need anything."

"Yes, father," Desna replied, his voice distant, focus much more on the girl detailing the rumored romance between the Fire Lord and Avatar Aang's oldest son thirty years ago.

When Unalaq and Tenzin were out of earshot of the others, the councilman cleared his throat, sending another apologetic look at Unalaq, "I'm sure you're aware, but just for clarification: the final five candidates were sent here a week before you arrived and have toured every part of the city, as well as having been tested on their knowledge of Republic City's laws and customs. All of them have done exceedingly well and – "

"Who has scored the highest, Councilman?" Unalaq asked. There was no need reiterating what he already knew, "I would like to meet with him first."

"Well, in the majority of categories…" Tenzin rubbed his fingers against his chin, "I believe it is your youngest candidate to date: a twenty-seven year-old named Tarrlok. He's from one of the most remote villages of your tribe if I'm not mistaken, but he has excelled in his studies at the Northern University and is quite charismatic about improving relations between the city and the North."

"Very well," he nodded as they arrived to their destination, waiting for Mauja to turn the door to the office, "Send him over in the next five minutes. I'll take a look over his file until then."

Tenzin replied with a nod and was about to take his leave when he paused, his back to Unalaq.

"Is there a problem, councilman?" Unalaq crooked a brow, mild frustration wedging into his skin. What was it now?

"…Have you seen Korra lately?" Tenzin asked, tone solemn, "I haven't visited her since Pema was with child and…I would like to know how she's doing."

Oh, it was _that_.

"I wouldn't know," Unalaq almost scoffed, but he knew better, "Her father wants nothing to do with me, and consequently, she is denied an uncle and her cousins in the process. If you're that concerned about the Avatar's well being, I'm sure a letter will suffice just fine."

Tenzin sighed, "I see…well, I'll bring over Tarrlok soon. I wish you the best of luck with your selection, Unalaq."

"Thank you, Councilman," Unalaq said as he entered the doorway into the Northern representative's office. There was no need to continue such a tense atmosphere; they both had duties to attend to, and neither concerned the Avatar.

080808080808080

Notes:

· Like I said, this is ten years before the events of Book 1, so while Hiroshi might have some bender prejudice and feels like non-bender oppression exists, he isn't actively doing much about it because he has a comfortable life and he's doing his best for creating non-bender positions in the city.

· In case it was too vague, that is the Lieutenant as Hiroshi's companion. I like to think he was friends with Hiroshi before his wife was murdered and is one of his top engineers. I also like to think he's Asami's self-defense instructor, but he doesn't become that until after Mrs. Sato dies. He is "involved" with Amon (in whatever way you fancy, really), but he has yet to tell Hiroshi of any of it, including their revolutionary plans because he's afraid it might cost their friendship.

· I think Unalaq would see Republic City as uncultured and a city too concerned with its own self-indulgence, given his canon thoughts on the Southern Water Tribe. However, I think when he was younger, he was a little more lenient and considered the perspectives of others in positions of power such as Hiroshi, and was genuinely interested in how technology could advance civilization (although, he would think it didn't hold a candle to bending and the way it had advance the nations).

· I believe there would be a subtle rift between Tenzin and Unalaq, considering he is allowed to see Korra whereas Unalaq, her uncle, is not.

· Unalaq loves his children and his wife. I don't care what canon says eventually – Bryke messed up with the Urzai family in "The Search", I'll be damned if I have to see another antagonist get stripped away of any more complexity all for the sake of "villainy." Therefore, I think Unalaq would put his son's needs in front of his duties while he was younger. Besides, he can't see his own cousin, so might as well settle for a cute little city girl around his age.

· I already have a feeling I'm going to end up shipping fanon Desna/Asami, but that's a given considering I ship Asami with a shitload of people (she's just really compatible, okay?).

And that's it for now. Hopefully I'll get the next part out soon.


End file.
